


None

by Sneakyfox55



Series: Hard Feelings (Undertale) [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Frisk made some very questionable decisions, Frisk why, Gen, Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Ghost Chara (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, Lots of it, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papyrus is a Good Brother, Possible Future Night Terrors and PTSD, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Soulless Pacifist Route, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Has Issues, Sans has vague impressions of resets (like dreams basically) but knows they happened, Slight worldbuilding and personal headcanons, There might be violence added in the warnings later, because genocide route, damaged friendships, maybe? - Freeform, more like probable really, this is not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakyfox55/pseuds/Sneakyfox55
Summary: Frisk had done so much for them, more than any normal human child could; they were deemed a savior by all, the Angel of the Underground.But, it turned out, their friend wasn’t as perfect as they thought they were. “Angel” had a double meaning. And Sans knew this from the beginning, that was clear. He had accepted this child wasn’t faultless.However, in the end, it would take him longer to accept their apology.





	None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This entire series was basically inspired by [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tFGs7HP15d4). Go check it out!)
> 
> After like two months I finally managed to write the first chapter of the next story in the Hard Feelings series; that being said, it's not required that you read that one first but it is kind of suggested, as it will probably be referenced at least once or twice here haha.
> 
> It's really short, so I'm sorry about that. I wanted to get this started as soon as possible, frankly. Will this one be updated as frequently as my other stories? Probably not. Will it be updated at all? Yes! But I'm very lazy with certain stories of mine and it really depends on how much I want to write for them at certain points lol. I felt a burst of inspiration for this one and just kind of rolled with it, same with i'm rootin' for ya, kid. Honestly, I'll probably be more active with that one, simply because I have more ideas on where to go with it at the moment.
> 
> That isn't to say this one will never get updated, it just might take a while. I hope you enjoy it anyway! I'm still really excited for this one! :)

Somehow, in one way or another, he’d managed it. Despite every single part of him telling him _not_ to, despite knowing it best to keep it a secret until he was dust in the ground; no matter the amount of timelines and resets, no matter the promises he failed to keep before or lack of purpose his actions held.

Regardless of all this, he told him. He’d kept that promise, ironically enough. And he kind of hated himself for it.

Now, saying this out loud would just make his case worse. He’d surely be damned to the depths of Hell itself if he said something akin to, “this whole thing was a mistake and so am i and i’m sorry i dragged you into this.” Because then he’d be told all over again that he should never think he dragged him into this and that none of it was ever a mistake. (And stars, if that look he gave him didn’t make him feel bad...)

Problem was, even if Sans never believed that himself, it was hard to argue with his brother on it, especially considering how much it actually meant to him that he didn’t say things like that. So he kept his (figurative) mouth shut and literally grinned and bore it, almost to the point where he never said anything else about his well-being. Then again, Papyrus always saw right through it, regardless of his silence. He’d never again let him go a day without telling him how he felt.

The kid was a whole ‘nother story in of themselves, as they were most certainly aware that he’d told Papyrus by now. They were happy about it, and he wanted them to be anything but happy about it, honestly. They were disappointed, at one point, when he made it clear he hadn’t mentioned what exactly they’d done; half of him wondered why in the stars’ names they cared about that, half of him _didn’t_ care personally. Their problem, not his.

And yet... That said, nobody seemed to notice the _real_ issue at hand. Nobody realized that their “friend” had something else going on in that head of theirs, when they really should have been focusing on the coming Peace Agreement between the two races. If they did notice, they made no mention of it. And it was really, really getting to Sans.

Maybe this was the result of being the way he was for so long; keeping _this in_ for so long. Some days, it had just felt like too much. Maybe, finally, this was a culmination of those days, maybe those days had become _every_ day.

Eventually, he knew he’d break completely. He knew he’d reveal what the kid did in one of those following days. He didn’t know when, he didn’t know how, and he didn’t know who he was going to tell when the time came. But it would happen, one way or the other.

He just... Really hoped it wouldn’t be Papyrus then, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to make things clear, Sans told Papyrus about the timelines/resets and his depression; that didn't really include what Frisk did specifically. He (probably) didn't even talk about them at all, and was very vague about the details.


End file.
